Rain for the roses
by Edward slept with Poison Akii
Summary: Alice and Jasper romance filled with sap, love, and rain for the roses.
1. Chapter 1

Rain for the Roses (coughPUNcough) (1:07am)

Rain for the Roses (coughPUNcough) (1:07am)

He left me early that morning. It was a lost cause, trying to get him to listen to me. He knew full well I was right, it would start raining, but that didn't stop him from wandering off over the hills.

Sure enough, the dark clouds filled the sky around 3. Just as I'd told him they would. It was pouring rain. I waited patiently, sitting at my window, watching it come down, looking for a white shadow in the fog and the darkness.

He _had _been out of it, for a while now. He'd never been a talker, but he didn't keep this kind of thing from me. When he was having problems… especially with his control… I always knew. Even before Edward, usually.

I saw the signs; the lack of excitement, the uncharacteristic frown, the awkwardness between us. I'd never thought he would try to keep something like this from me, but it seemed obvious to me now that he had.

After a half hour of rain, I set out for him. He shouldn't be out so long in the rain, even if he couldn't get sick. I'd always found it ironic I looked after him, even though it would seem he should look after me.

He'd simply been wandering, and with his scent so close to my own, it wouldn't be hard to find him. And in the rain like this, I could run without being seen.

I ran quickly, sprinting over hill side and meadow alike, knowing I was catching him. I finally saw him, after almost twenty minutes of running.

He was on his knees; an usual stance for him. I saw now he was hunched over; had he been able to cry, I should say he would've been. It was a tortured expression that he wore on his face; a mix of fear and shame.

I made eye contact; that alone was all I'd needed to understand. Something between us always clicked at times like this, when it was important. Holding hands, eye contact, kissing; they had always been a form of unspoken communication, from the moment we met. But, even without something spiritual and blessed, his glowing, crimson pupils told there own story.

"Alice," he whispered quietly. "Alice…" He was struggling to remain composed even now. I saw that, too, in his eyes.

I curled up behind him, brushing his hair in the rain. I knew he was barely in control of himself, though even if he went off on me, he couldn't hurt me. "Shh…" I soothed him, like a baby.

He calmed dramatically. His shoulders no longer wracked, his hands were still again. I could tell now he was more embarrassed than anything else. This was a dreadful feeling for him; feeling weak in ways no one else ever did.

He wrapped his arms around me gently, pulling my small frame inside his much larger one, and kissed me. For one second, it was only me and him and the world beneath us seemed to simply _stop._

"Thanks," he said in his low, alluring bass. I stood up.

"Let's get on inside, Jazzie. It's still raining." I was shocked; up until I had said that, I myself was unaware it was still pouring rain. Hand in hand, we continued back toward the house, toward our own place to belong, and left the rain for the roses. (1:32am)


	2. The random spoof that follows

"Alice," he whined again

"Alice," he whined again. I was keeping toll mentally; that was the 34th time he'd whined my name that way, as if he could change my mind on something some important.

"Don't take me to Carlisle, damn it," he complained, jumping up and down like he was five years old. He hated it when I played good cop on something like this. He really was ashamed of himself, I knew that. Carlisle's reaction, however, wasn't showing up for whatever reason. Perhaps he was attending a werewolf soiree that I didn't know about.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Tell you what - I'll talk to Carlisle privately first, okay? I mean, I'd say we could lie, but look at your eyes. You're scary." I jammed a mirror into his now waiting hand. He stared in silence into his crimson pupils; all the more proof he _was _in fact the weakest link.

He knew what he'd done, and he hated himself for it. He always struggled, from the moment we met, but I was what had kept him the way he was. A little voice inside my head was telling me _I'd _failed as much as he had. Sadly, I believed it.

I could never feel different about Jasper than I do now; he could've been human, and I would've demanded Carlisle change him for me. He was my selfish pleasure. This whole thing was a disaster waiting to happen; you can only lead a horse to water, after all.

I sprinted out of our bedroom (Ha ha, bedroom. Bed's do have other uses, if you get what I'm saying) and down the stairs before he could protest more. The rest of the family was only about a mile away, and I'd have to get to Carlisle before the story made the news.

I entered without knocking, not an uncommon practice when everyone in the house can here a pin drop three floors up and a crossed the hall. I proceeded upstairs, and well, I was shocked.

I about dropped dead, actually, if you can forgive the expression. I was outside the door to Carlisle's study, and well, let me say this; I was not particularly welcome. Esme was startled and Carlisle was ashamed. Not of what he'd been doing, but that I'd caught him doing it.

"Oh god…" I said nervously. My voice was shaking; I had just interrupted the one thing you absolutely hate to have interrupted. I turned silently and flew down the stairs. Emmett was sitting on one couch, Edward on the other.

"Don't go upstairs," I said quietly, sitting in the chair. I had not a doubt in my mind that I'd ruined the mood and they were getting dressed by now, but I chose not to voice that information.

"Oh!" Edward was startled. I should've known he would've listened in. "Oh… Oh…" he seemed to be processing this new information. "Did you…"

I nodded shamefully. "Not on purpose, obviously. It was just that, I needed to speak with Carlisle and I didn't hear them…"

Recognition flashed in Emmett's eyes. "You did not." He started, fighting laughter. "You seriously did not. You know how bad that is for them? I mean, I know you may not be experience in that way, but-"

Anger filled me. Emmett was such an ass sometimes. "I'm not a virgin, Emmett." I said tersely.

He was shocked. I couldn't tell if it was by the fact that I wasn't a virgin, which really shouldn't have been news to him, or by the fact that I'd been so outright with him.

Carlisle came down the stairs then. His shirt collar was crooked, and not all the buttons were done up. He looked as though he'd just been in a very passionate fist fight.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Alice, I'd like to apologize," he said. "I know that wasn't right for you to see so young and-"

I was pissed. "Why the fuck does everyone assume I'm a virgin? Well, I'm not." Well it had sounded better in my head.

Carlisle was just as stunned as Emmett was. And I'd always assumed that Carlisle would be the most perceptive, the one more likely to get this. But no, he was as asinine as Emmett. Men.

Edward, the virgin, remained quiet.

"And now, I'll be leaving." I turned and pranced out the French doors with an incredible air of dignity. I wish I had a video of that; I was so badass that day. insert evil laugh

"So, how'd it go?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing too bad. You know, caught Carlisle and Esme having sex on his desk, nothing major."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah… About that… You know, I didn't quite get to tell Carlisle. And I don't think we shouldn't go back there for a while…"

"Why?"

"I might've gotten pissed off… And screamed at Carlisle that I wasn't a virgin…"

"Ah. I see. You should try eating people. It gets you less trouble in the long run."


End file.
